Brave New Girl
by Okamimaru
Summary: From the first time Sakura layed eyes on her sister Mye's boyfriend Itachi, Sakura fell in love. But then Itachi decides he wants both of them. Whether Sakura agrees or not... Please Review! Story Better Then Summary!
1. Chapter 1

Part 1:

Mye says you're an idiot, you don't know anything, you're a kid, get the fuck out of my way.

Dad says don't do anything stupid, no stupid children I made, don't cry it doesn't get you anywhere, only you can get somewhere, don't screw up and leave me the mess to collect after.

Mom says don't swear, don't go out with Sasuke so much, don't let people think you're filthy and fast, keep your room clean, do all your homework, make some friends who are girls.

I don't say anything and just leave, because it's easier.

Sasuke's waiting in our usual meeting spot on the curb, he's holding his skateboard. He slightly smiles when he sees me coming, but only slightly.

I have two dollars, he announces.

Got any cigarettes? I ask. He hands me his pack and I grab one and light it. We sit there in silence, neither of us saying a word, we just breath in the smoke deeply, not caring if its burning our lungs.

That's what I like about Sasuke the most…he's quiet like me, knows when to talk and knows when to keep his mouth shut. We sit on the curb for a little bit longer and then head over to Sasuke's house.

Sasuke's mom is a huge drunk, and everyone knows it, besides the fact Sasuke is a boy, his mom just adds another reason to my mom's list of why she doesn't like him.

As soon as we enter his house, the first thing we see is his mom passed out on the couch, not that it's something I've never seen before. Sasuke leads the way down to the basement and we quietly snack on Hershey kisses.

By the time I get home, the place is filled with the mouthwatering scent of seafood. Tonight by the smell of it is my favorite, shrimp dipped in garlic sauce. Despite how much candy I ate with Sasuke, my stomach growls hungrily.

I go into the living room and there's Dad just finishing off a bottle of sake, he asks me where I've been and I reply with Sasuke, but before I can finish he's yelling for Mye to come downstairs.

Mye comes downstairs, and she's wearing makeup and a T-shirt obviously two sizes too small for her that says Sexy on it and makes her boobs look huge, There's this guy with her, I guess, and he has black hair and eyes and he sort of looks like someone you wouldn't want to meet in a alley at night. But for some strange reason as soon as he sees me he smiles.

Okamimaru:

This is based off a book I read called Brave New Girl. This is my first Sasu/Saku, please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

After dinner I go up to my room and am laying on my bed, when there's a knock on the door.

"Come in." I call out.

"Hey it's me, Itachi." The boy from earlier says, walking into my bedroom and seeming to inspect my things.

"I'm Sakura, Mye's younger sister." Its all I could think of saying.

He especially looks at the pictures of Sasuke from when we were younger. "This your boyfriend?" he asks tapping one of the pictures.

"No he's a friend. Everyone thinks we're though."

"Do you set them straight?" he questions staring directly at me.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't care what other people think."

"That's good Sakura, you shouldn't care what other people think." He whispers. For a few moments we seem to have a staring contest, then Mye comes in demanding her boyfriend back. Itachi leaves without saying goodbye. I lay back down on my bed, shutting my eye; they tear from being so dry.

**000**

Mye has done some crazy things, like being caught drunk at her junior prom. She's always had boys calling the house, I don't see why though. She's no smarter then a pile of rocks. Somehow she's managed to have a lot of friends too. I guess that's another great mystery of this world.

**Okamimaru:**

Sorry this chapter is shorter then the first one. Sure this story is based off a book, but I'm trying not to completely copy it. I'll feel bad if I do that. So anyhow if you want a chapter 3, you might wanna review! Lol!


End file.
